1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light fixtures, and more particularly to horticultural and agricultural lighting apparatus, and still more particularly to a horticultural light fixture using circulating air for cooling and having an adjustable vent hole cover for fine tuning cooling control according to the heat produced by the light bulb employed.
2. Discussion of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR §§1.97, 1.98
U.S. Pat. No. 7,175,309 to Craw, et al, teaches a combination lighting and ventilating apparatus which includes a main housing with a ventilating inlet and a lighting outlet, a lamp housing recessed within the main housing, a lamp recessed within the lamp housing, and a fan positioned to draw air into and through a first opening of the lamp housing, around the lamp, and through a second opening in the lamp housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,662 Wardenburg discloses a grow light having an exterior shell with an air inlet and a hot air exhaust outlet, and a specular interior insertable into the shell. The sides of the specular insert are spaced apart from the walls of the shell so as to form a double-walled housing having air cooling chambers and vents which facilitate the movement and exhaust of air heated by high intensity light bulbs. The apparatus does not include the adjustable and/or removable vent covers characteristic of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,699 to Glowach, Sr. et al, describes a high intensity light housing comprising a shell with an inner surface conforming generally to the lamp profile, except at the lamp face. The shell includes an air intake port and circulates air through an air space between the inner surface of the shell and the lamp. The air exits through an exhaust port. No adjustment device is described.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,830 to Winnett et al teaches an air-cooled light comprising a cylindrical transparent sleeve that shields heat generated by a high intensity discharge lamp from the surrounding environment. Sealingly disposed on each end of the transparent cylinder is an end plate and O-ring combination that insulates the interior of the cylinder from the external environment. Air flow through the sleeve and around the lamp within the cylinder is provided by air duct hose clamped to each end plate. However, as with the foregoing patents, no vent cover or adjustment means is shown.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,166 to Sharp describes a combination light and air ventilation fixture for suspended ceilings. The surrounding frame forms air supply and air exhaust ducts, but not air flow adjustment means is described in connection with the air supply.
The foregoing patents reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventors are aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicants' acknowledged duties of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention, when such claims are presented in connection with a non-provisional patent application. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described herein.